Shinigami Sentai Goteiranger
by koolken256
Summary: One-shot, Challenge. A New Sentai shows it's self! Can this team of four Officer level shinigami work with a hot headed Human to stop an ancient evil bent on taking over everything?


Shinigami Sentai Goteiranger

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The Gosei world is shared by to groups that live in peace. The Gosei angels, the group that gave the world Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and the Gotei shinigami, the corps of reapers. There are 13 divisions of shinigami, just like the angel tribes, but they work together to run the afterlife smoothly. They are also warriors, just coming off a civil war that almost flipped the balance of power. But deep in the underground prison, a great evil breaks free.

"I'm free?" the being questioned as he watched his chains fall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I can have my revenge on these damn shinigami!" he laughed as he disappeared. Unknown to him, a low rank guard watched this all unfold…

Captain's meeting…

"I call this meeting of the Gotei 13 captains to order!" head captain Yamamoto boomed as he stood at the head of the rows. They were just about to get down to business when the prison guard bursted in.

"Captains! Reven the warlord has escaped!" he shouted. The room became very quiet.

"Impossible, that place was made so no one could ever escape." Captain Soi Fon said.

"You do seem very frighten Guardsman." Captain Unohana noted. As the captains began to fight among themselves. Yamamoto stared off into space.

'So, the time has come.' He got up from his chair.

"This meeting is over." He said hastily.

"But we didn't-." Captain Hitsugaya started.

"I said the meeting is over!" the head captain said more firmly. The others all had a confused look on their faces, but left one by one from the hall. Yamamoto hurried to his office.

_'Should I call the Goseiger? No, I'll use our own.'_ He thought as he tapped his cane on the ground, making a platform to rise from his floor. On it were five soul pagers, each of different color.

_**"Take warning in choice, choose warriors to fight! Bakudō #16: Shizen tōta!"**_ He called as he casted five balls of light. Four of them headed out into the seireitei, the lone one headed for a senkaimon.

_'Interesting.'_ He thought when he saw that. He felt the 4 other balls stop, meaning they have made their choice.

"Good. Blue, Green, Yellow and, Pink have been chosen." He said to himself. Soon, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Momo Hinamoir, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, and chief guardsman Rukia Kuchiki all appeared in his office.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikkaku shouted.

"Please keep your voice down 3rd seat Madarame." The old head captain said. The four younger shinigami all did a double take as they stared at him.

"Head Captain sir!" They all shouted as the bowed.

"Rise, this is no time to be formal." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked. Yamamoto stroked his chin before he spoke.

"A great evil has broken from his bonds." He said slowly.

"Is it Aizen?" Renji asked.

"No, this being is an ancient enemy of us shinigami and the angels. His name is Reven the Warlord. I believe you were taught about him about in the school." The old captain said.

"Yes we have sir, but can you tell us why you are not telling this to the captains?" Momo asked.

"Because, only a Sentai can beat him and any of his forces he calls forth into battle. A Super Sentai to be right. The five of you must team up and fight Reven before he takes over everything." Yamamoto said.

"Five? I only see four of us." Ikkaku pointed out.

"Your 5th team member and leader, the red ranger, is already there. You must seek him out and give him his shinigami changer." He then handed them all the soul pager like devices.

"You must now go to the world of the living and become the 37th Super Sentai." He said before he pushed all four of them into a senkaimon…

**XpagebreakX**

Japan. His new home for a few months. Deion stretched his arms as he walked across the deck of the U.S Naval ship he was stationed on. He has only joined the Navy a few months back and now he was out in the world. The 18 year old African American was going on a few days shore leave to see the sights.

"Petty officer, Seaman Huffman respectfully requesting permission to go ashore." He said with a salute. The petty officer returned the salute.

"Go ashore, and stay out of trouble." He said with a smile to the new sailor.

"Thank you and I will petty officer." Deion said as he walked down the ramp. He had called for a cab an hour before, but it has not arrived yet.

_'I guess I'm waiting for a moment.'_ He thought. He looked up at the land before him in a breath taking swipe of the Bay of Tokyo. He looked towards Mt. Fiji off in the distances. But in front of him was a glowing red ball.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed. The ball floated just in front of him as he looked at it.

"Ok, going to have to report this…"

A few minutes earlier…

"How the hell are we supposed to find our red ranger if we have no idea who he is?" Ikkaku said as the four shinigami walked.

"I have no idea." Renji chipped in. "You're the one leading us!" the bald 3rd seat of 11th division shot back.

"Will you two shut up!?" Rukia shouted as she slammed her fist on to both of their heads.

"Um, Head Captain Yamamoto said he used ha kido to choose whoever gets to be a Goteiranger right? If we feel for his reishi looking for the person, then we will find them." Momo said, making the others look at her with a slacked jawed expression.

"What?" she asked. Renji shook his head and looked towards the bay.

"You can't feel the small amount of the head captain's reishi coming from that way?" he asked. Momo mentally face palmed as the group head towards the sea…

Present time-U.S Naval dock, Tokyo Bay…

"So this is what the human world looks like now?" a slow deep voice said. U.S sailors nearby didn't noticed the robe wearing intruder, well, one did.

"State your Business!" Deion demanded with his side arm drawn.

"Hm? You can see me human?" the person in question asked.

"What are you talking about? It is the middle of the day and you are in a restricted area, now state your business!" Deion demanded once more. The person laughed at the sailor,

"You must not know who I am?"

"And I could care less. I'm on leave for the next few days and I don't want to deal with this bullshit now. I'll give 5 seconds to leave or I'll shoot."

"Very well, _**Hado# 31: Shakkaho**_!" the person said as he pointed his hand and a large fireball shot out. Deion's eyes widen as he jumped out of the way. "Huffman!" one of the nearby sailors shouted. The fireball struck the side of the ship with the force to move it a few yards away from the dock.

"Code red! Unknown weapon fired upon us!" someone shouted.

"What are you talking about? That man said something in Japanese and a huge fireball shot out of his fucking hand!" Deion shouted to his shipmate.

"What man?"

"The guy standing right there!"

"I don't see anything!" Deion started at his fellow sailors in shock.

"He standing right there! Look dumbasses!" He roared.

"It's seems that you are spiritual aware young man." The intruder said.

_'What the hell does that mean?'_ Deion thought.

"Too bad you must die." The Intruder said as he draw his sword. Deion got his nerves back and began to fire on his attacker.

"Do you think your human weapons can hurt me?" he said with a small chuckle. He raised his sword to strike.

_'I'm not going to die here!'_ Deion shouted in his mind as he lunged forward and gripped the sword from striking him.

"Fool, you dare touch me? I am a god compared to you! Remember me as Reven the Warlord!" Reven shouted as he use his strength to fling Deion high into the air. All the other watched as they saw him just fly into the air.

"Man down! Man down!" was shouted over and over as the ones on the ground rushed franticly to catch him. Deion looked up to see a sword coming down to slice him in half.

_'This is it.'_ He thought as he watched the blade. It was nearly touching him when he felt something tug him out of the way…

**XpagebreakX**

"He just disappeared." Said Seaman Lancer as he recounted what happened to Huffman to his commanding officer, Commander O'Neal of the USS Nimitz.

"How did he just disappear? You said he somehow flew into the air and just vanished." O'Neal asked.

"Did he say anything during the attack on the ship?"

"Yes sir, he was talking about some unknown person in the area. He kept on telling him to leave, but no one saw who he was talking to." Lancer said.

"Did you see him talking?" O'Neal asked.

"Yes sir, I was the closes to him at the time. We watched him talk to air, but when he rolled of the way, that was when the ship was struck." Lancer said. Commander O'Neal sighed. He has gotten the same story from everyone under his command that saw what happened.

"Alright, return to you post." He told the lower ranked enlisted personal.

"Yes sir!" Lancer gave a salute. O'Neal just pace his deck as he thought about the events of earlier.

_'I think I should call the Admiral.'_ He thought…

**XpagebreakX**

"He's waking up!" a female voice squealed as Deion started to rise.

"Do you think he can see us?" a male said.

"I don't think he would have been shouted at the big bad overlord if he can't see us Ikkaku!" Another female voice said which was followed by a slap on bare skin. Deion finally opened his eyes to see four people around him. A guy with red hair and many tattoos, another on bald with some red line on his face. Next to him was a girl with black hair and violet eyes and the girl who he heard shout was hovering over him. She had brown hair and brown eyes. He smile greeted the young sailor as he blinked a few times.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like someone him me with a ton of bricks." Deion replied. He looked over the group once more and noticed they were all in robes that looked the same as the ones Reven had on. Deion jumped from the couch they had him and got in a fighting stance.

"Who are you people and how did I get here?" He said.

"Great, you scared him Momo." The red haired one said. The one called Momo took her sword and placed it on the ground.

"We are not here to hurt you, I saved you yesterday." She said. Deion still didn't drop his guard.

"Forget it Lieutenant Hinamoir, he's not going to listen to us. He might think we are his enemy." The bald one said.

"You saved me?" He asked Momo. She nodded.

"Right before Reven could kill you, I flashed stepped over to you as fast I as could and grabbed you, yanking you from his grip."

"Great, first a ball of red light, then that guy showed up, now I meet you guys." He said.

"Wait, what was that about a ball?" the other girl asked.

"Tell me your names and I'll tell you, I have to make a report when I'm done." Deion said. The four shinigami looked at each other.

"I'm Momo as you heard, this is Rukia, the red head is named Renji, and the bald one Is Ikkaku."

"Damnit, I'm not bald, it's shaved!" Ikkaku shouted at her.

"Alright, before whoever that was showed up, a red ball came out of nowhere. It hovered around me for a moment before it vanished. Did it have to do with that… being that attacked the U.S Navy?" he asked. The others were slacked jawed at the sailor before them.

_'This guy can't be our leader!'_ Renji said in his mind.

_'A Human is going to lead us? What is the old man trying to pull?'_ Ikkaku thought.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_ Rukia reasoned.

"I think we found him." Momo said.

"Huh?" Deion said.

"You are going to lead us into the fight against Reven." Momo told him.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" a very confused Deion asked the beaming death god.

"You are our red ranger!" she exclaimed. Momo then grabbed the red soul pager and thrust it into his hands.

"From what we were told, All we have to do is call 'Shinigami Change' and type in 15 in the key pad." She said. Before Deion could protest, the pager began to sound the alarm it had built in.

"That bastard is making a move. I think it's time to let him know that a Super Sentai is after his ass." The one named Ikkaku said as he drew his sword.

"You in or you out Kid?" Renji asked. Deion thought about how helpless he was to fight off this Reven as they call him.

"Will I have the strength to fight that bastard?" he asked Momo. She nodded.

"You will, your henshin will make you as strong as a captain level shinigami."

"I have no clue what that means, but if it means I'll get a shot at that bastard, then I'm in…"

**XpagebreakX**

The for shinigami and one living person ran to the downtown area of Tokyo. Hollows filled the area, but not any hollows they have seen before.

"They all look the same." Rukia pointed out.

"I'm guessing they normally don't." Deion said.

"Well, it seems the human can see us." A voice said. The five looked up to see a Arrancar looking being.

"Shinigami are not allowed here." It said.

"Too bad, we're here to kick your ass and that bastard Reven!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Your powers as shinigami can hurt us, neither can that human and his weapons!" The hollow laughed. Deion smirked as he got out his soul pager.

"That is where you are wrong, I bet you never heard of the Super Sentai."

"Super Sentai? What the hell is that?" The Arrancar asked.

"Just over 35 team of ass kicking humans and even aliens that defend earth." Renji said.

"And you are looking at the 37th team, let's not let our sempai down!" Momo cheered. In one movement, they all flipped open the shinigami changers and punched in the code '15'.

_**"Shinigami Change!"**_…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: And my 3rd challenge done! This is the Bleach-Super Sentai crossover I have been waiting for. As I have said many times, this is open for anyone who wants to give it a shot. I'm going to keep this short so here are my rules.**

**#1: There are only 6 rangers, the main 5 and the white ranger (Gotei Ice)**

**#2: Mechas (Zords) Are based off of a bankai element like this: Red Flame Bankai, Blue Water Bankai, Green Earth Bankai, Yellow Thunder Bankai, Pink wind Bankai, White Ice Bankai.**

**#3: Role looks like this: "Blazing fire Taicho! Gotei red! Flowing water Taicho! Gotei blue! Quaking earth Taicho! Gotei green! Thundering thunder Taicho! Gotei yellow! Blowing wind Taicho! Gotei pink! Freezing ice Taicho! Gotei Ice!"**

**#4: If you can, come up with a new foe, but you can use the one I have created. See if you can come up with foot soldiers and main monsters.**

**#5: I suggest you use an OC, but Ichigo can be used, just don't retell canon.**

**#6: This was thought of before the premiere of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. So you can make them the 37th team or 38th team.**

**#7: I want you to come up with what the suits look like, so use your brains!**

**That's all so get to writing and wish me luck in the navy!**

**Read, Review and Accept this challenge!**

**Deion: I hate you…**

**Me: I'll miss you too**

**See ya!**


End file.
